Legend of Spyro: Eternal Suffering
by Jonathan112
Summary: A dragon, broken and heart-broken decides to end suffering but the Purple and Black Dragons stand in his way. Can they defeat him? Relationships are: Spyro x Cynder Might seem Naruto-ish at some points so sorry about that. Rated T due to violence, Rated M in some areas due to blood and gore. I own nothing but my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm going for original here, so if this seems to be based off Naruto's Eye Moon plan, maybe it is but I'm going for original the best I can. OCs listed on the bottom of each page are mine, ones up here in author's notes are burrowed.

I own nothing.

Please note this an Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe.

* * *

Legend of Spyro: Eternal Suffering

Prologue: A New World

A tall war-torn dragon walked out of a portal and looked around at his surroundings before he sat against a nearby tree and let the rain wash the blood off him.

"I failed." muttered the dragon to himself, sorrow filling his voice, "Lesh, Laya, Blank, Blaze, and...Emerald...I failed...they're dead...the Natural Guardsmen and Bio-mechs overran us...I wasn't strong enough..."

The dragon then remembered how Rift had fallen, ripped apart by symbiotes, even in his Vortex form, he was killed.

"Life's not fair...and never will be...maybe I should just slit my throat...but...why would I?...maybe I should become like Obito and try to put the world in some big Genjutsu...hah...how silly that sounds...but maybe, I'll make it so that it's real and not a dream world...maybe something along those lines but...maybe something else...whatever, I need time to think..."

The dragon's eyes began to close before darkness engulfed him and he welcomed it.

* * *

WarFang; Academy

A eighteen-year-old Purple Dragon looked out towards the horizom from his bedroom window in the Academy, something bothering him, something dark. The Purple dragon was none other than Spyro, the savior of the world, slayer of the Dark Master, and boyfriend to Cynder. The feeling he had sent chills down his spine and made him wonder what is going on.

Five years since the defeat of the Dark Master and his sense hadn't diminished any and the feeling told him a new dark threat was on the horizon. He was snapped out of this when his door opened and Cynder walked in and sat next to him.

"Spyro, you okay?" asked Cynder noticing how tense Spyro seemed to be.

"Yeah, yeah...I just have a bad feeling about something." replied Spyro still looking tense but not as much.

"You felt it too huh?"

"Yeah, something bad is going to happen soon."

"Well, let's not dwell on it. Come on, the Guardians told me to come and get you for some meeting."

"Another meeting? Darn, those things are so boring!"

"Well, boring or not they told me to get you and I'll drag you if I have to."

"Cynder, that's mean!"

"Well, either you come quietly or else I'll drag you."

"Fine, I'll come quietly. [Mutters] Cheater."

"What was that Spyro?"

"Nothing!"

The two leave the Academy and head towards the Guardians' Chambers when Spyro bumps into a dragon in a grey cloak.

"Sorry." says the dragon quietly but loud enough for them to hear.

"It's alright. Where you heading?" asks Spyro.

"Nowhere important."

"Do you have a name?"

"My name is unimportant."

"Nice to meet you Unimportant." said Sparx appearing from out of nowhere but he only received glares from Spyro and Cynder, "What? I was kidding."

"Ignore him. He's somewhat annoying." said Cynder looking the dragon over the best she could and all she could make out where the gold eyes and metal foreleg.

"I tuned him out anyway upon hearing his wings." said the dragon.

"H-how did you hear his wings?" asked Spyro shocked.

"My hearing, sight, and sense of smell are incredibly strong and...even though, it's none of my business, don't you have somewhere to be?" said the dragon.

"Yeah! Come on Cynder, let's go!" said Spyro running towards their destination.

"How naïve can they be? Their love for one another will only cause them pain and suffering if one were to die. Oh, well. They'll learn soon enough." muttered the dragon his Shattered Eye coming to life and morphing into a Mangekyou Sharingan as he walked towards the Barracks but was stopped by 10 cheetah soldiers.

"You work for me now." said the dragon and soldiers went slack as their eye morphed into three tomoe Sharingans.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed. And alright maybe I am using a bit of Naruto in this but this is MOSTLY Spyro and like I said before, I own nothing but my OC(s).

OCs so far:

Dragon in Grey Cloak (care to guess who?)

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing but my OC(s) that will be listed at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Chapter 1: Traitors...or are they?

Spyro and Cynder left the Guardians' Chambers after a boring three hour meeting and where prepared to head back to their homes when ten cheetah soldiers walk in front of them.

"Uh guys? You're kind of in our way..." said Sparx before he avoided a sword swing, "What'd I say?!"

The cheetahs then drew their weapons and began attacking Spyro and Cynder. Spyro grabbed one and began slamming him repeatedly into the ground until the guy was unconscious and then threw him into two more.

"What's with you guys?! Why are you attacking us?!" snapped Spyro slamming his tail into a soldier's face, knocking him out.

No response from the cheetahs.

After nine out of the ten are unconscious a vortex opens up and a 8 foot tall figure appears from the vortex and stands in front of the last cheetah.

"I'll be taking the captain with me." said the figure who was wearing a grey cloak and a grey with gold flames mask with the eyes being the only things visible.

"Who are you?" asked Cynder as she and Spyro got into defensive stances.

"Me? I'm nobody important but you could call me by my old name." said the figure in an emotionless voice.

"What was your name?" asked Spyro.

"Tyrannis, but I prefer not having a name now."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You want to know why? Sorry, I know the whole basic monologue thing and it won't be happening."

Spyro spat a massive fireball at Tyrannis but it just phased right through him.

"Sorry, it's time we left." said Tyrannis, a vortex suddenly sucked him and the cheetah in and the two disappeared along with the vortex.

"What just happened?" said Cynder.

"What just happened? I'll tell you what happened! A creepy masked guy comes in, brainwashes some soldiers, and then becomes a ghost when Spyro breathes some sparkly magic at him! And then disappears in a vortex along with the last soldier! Did I miss anything?" said Sparx.

"Yeah, you miss the part where I fry your a$$!" said the figure appearing from another vortex and the mask area around the figure's mouth opened up and the figure exhaled a black fireball which Sparx was unable to dodge and he screamed in agony before he fell to the ground writhing in agony.

"Good luck putting the fire out." said Tyrannis before he disappeared again, his right eye visible to show a purple eye with a ripple effect going outward from the pupil.

* * *

END CHAPTER

OCs listed so far:

Tyrannis

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I own nothing but my OCs listed on the bottom of the page.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Life's not fair is it Spyro?" said Tyrannis as he hung upside down from a disconnected hallway arch.

"What do you mean?" said Spyro watching the masked "man" pace.

"That Sparx could die at any second from the third degree burns my Black Fire gave him. If he died though, he'd be in a better place but you'd be left to suffer, enough to the point where you would commit suicide but then Cynder would suffer until she died. Life is a never ending cycle of pain and misery. Death has no suffering, no pain, just happiness. Why? In death you can be with friends who you lost, family you lost and you never have to lose them again."

"What is with you? Why are you like this? You don't seem like someone who wants to take over the world or...or anything!"

"You want to know why I'm like this? Why I say death is better than life? I'll tell you. I watched my friends, my family die, the pained expressions on their faces were too much, all life is, is misery and suffering. I watched a 12-year-old dragon get ripped apart! *Eyes turn black* I can't do this! I'd be murdering millions, maybe billions! *eyes turn gold* I'd be doing everyone a favor, putting them out of their misery before it's too late. *eyes turn black* I'd be like my grandfather! *eyes turn gold* He did those people favors!" said Tyrannis suddenly having a one-sided conversation with himself.

"Uh, hello?" said Spyro and then Tyrannis' attention turns towards Spyro.

"Everyone has to die, me most of all. *eyes turn black* No, I can't murder innocents, it's wrong, there's things to be happy about as well. *Eyes turn gold* But it is outweighed by all of the pain and suffering. I'm doing everyone a service! *Black* Or am I? Should everyone else choose? Should I let them have a choice? *Gold* No, they don't understand that all pain will end with death, I must continue."

"You're crazy! I won't let you kill all life!" snapped Spyro getting into an attack stance.

"Nobody understands the pain of living until they've lost what is precious to them! All life must end!" said Tyrannis his right eye glowing purple and his left glowing red.

"*Black* You must stop me before I do something I will regret while going down this path!"

"*Gold* Almighty Push!"

Spyro is sent flying back into a wall and pain erupts through his back and he shots awake, panting and sweating heavily. Spyro looks around in a panic before he calms down noticing he is in his room in the Academy.

"Pull through Sparx, please." mutters Spyro closing his eyes.

* * *

Halfway across WarFang

"Hope is just an empty feeling. What Spyro is hoping for is useless. Sparx will die and then he will suffer." said Tyrannis to himself before a large Venus flytrap appeared next to him and opened up to reveal a black & white face.

"Why are you going through with this? **You're Alternate friends will hear about what you are doing. **We will tell Siren about this." said Zetsu.

"I don't care, I'm going through with this and that's final."

"He's as bad as Tobi. **For once...twice...thrice...whatever...I agree with you."**

"Both of you shut up before I kill you and make it so you join the others...in the Afterlife."

Zetsu closes the Venus flytrap and disappears into the ground below before he reappears near Twilight Falls and pulls out a distress beacon that Siren gave him.

"Let's hope this works. **Of course it will work, Siren's equipment has never failed before.** I hope you're right." said Zetsu before he put it into the ground and activated it and walked off.

* * *

Next Day; Infirmary

Spyro entered the building and came face-to-face with a mummified glowing Sparx.

"You okay?" asked Spyro.

"[Muffled] Of course I'm okay but I have to be a mummy for five weeks!" was Sparx's reply.

"What?"

"[Muffled] I said I'm okay, I just need to be a mummy for five weeks!"

"I take it you said you're okay and need to be a mummy for five weeks, correct?"

Sparx face-palms.

* * *

"No! The dragonfly was supposed to die! Hope just gives false feelings, which lead to more suffering not...what just happened! *Black* Yay! Sparx survived! *Gold* Quiet you!" said Tyrannis before he disappeared in black smoke and reappeared at an Ape Fortress.

"Let's see who I can recruit so my Tairyō zetsumetsu keikaku (Mass Extinction Plan) succeeds." said Tyrannis walking into the Fortress.

* * *

END CHAPTER

OCs listed so far:

Tyrannis

Siren (mentioned only)

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I own nothing but OCs listed at the bottom of the page. This chapter might be rated M so be prepared for intense blood and gore.

I especially do NOT own any of the songs written in this story.

Barren belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Chapter 4: New Enemies and New Allies

Spyro awoke to find himself in some kind of diner with music playing.

[Everly Brothers- All I have to do is Dream]

*Guitar string strummed*

~Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream

When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam

I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreamin' my life away

I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam

I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreamin' my life away

I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream

FADE:  
Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream~

The sounds of scraping claws reached Spyro's ears and he got into a defensive stance as a mesed up nursery rhyme began playing.

**~One, Two Freddy's coming for you**

**Three, Four Lock the door**

**Five, Six Grab a Crucifix**

**Seven, Eight Gonna stay up late**

**Nine, Ten Never sleep again~**

The first song was eerily relaxing but the second one made Spyro panic a little before he regained his senses and got into a better stance waiting for whatever was making the scraping noises and by the sounds of it, it was getting closer. Suddenly the door to Spyro's left was blown off its hinges and he got ready to attack whatever was coming through the door but what came out shocked him.

A man wearing a torn black and red stripped sweater, claws on one hand, and a bowler hat, yet his skin looked like he was shoved into a furnace.

"Let's see...who am I supposed to threaten to kill tonight?" said the man pulling out a half-mile long list and tapping his chin with his claws, "Ah, here we are...Spyro."

The list disappeared in a puff of fire and the man launched his claws at Spyro but the Purple dragon dodged it in the nick of time and Spyro spat a fireball at the man, whose eyes widen in fear before he dodged the fire and Spyro smirked and ignited himself and the man began backing away before his eyes caught sight of something above Spyro and he smirked confusing Spyro. The man pointed above him and Spyro looked up to see a anti-fire system of sprinklers.

With a flick of his claws, the sprinklers activated and doused out Spyro's flames and Spyro was grabbed by the neck as the man reared his claws back but suddenly the world and the man began distorting.

"[Distant] Spyro! Wake up! Wake up!" came Cynder's voice.

* * *

Spyro gasped as he awoke with a start and began panting heavily and he could feel how much sweat he had covering him.

"Spyro, what happened? You were screaming in your sleep." asked Cynder concerned.

"I...I don't know. I found myself in some diner, a relaxing song played which was eerie followed by some messed up nursery rhyme and finally some guy in a red-black sweater with claws, a bowler hat, and burnt skin came onto the scene, I fought him but...he almost killed me. If you hadn't woken me up, I'd think he would actually...*gulp*...killed me." said Spyro.

"Dreams don't kill."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." said a voice behind them both as the man from the dream appeared from inside a pillar of fire.

*Crackling Laughter*

The pillar suddenly went out leaving nothing to show a fire was there.

"This can't be good." said Spyro.

* * *

Twilight Forest

A portal opened and two figures jumped out but one flew into a tree while the other landed on his feet.

"Who put tree in Siren's way?!" snapped the figure wearing the Akatsuki cloak and a blue-green mask (right side blue, left side green).

"Maybe ya shouldn't have tried to fly." said the shadowy one as he got up.

"Butt out Barren! This is between the tree and Siren!"

"Idiot." muttered Barren.

"What was that?" said Siren giving Barren the evil eye.

"Nothing!"

"Come on. We have to find Zetsu." said Siren, his voice going from childish to serious.

"Why him?"

"Which would you prefer; going in blindly and getting killed or going in with some information of the surrounding area and having an increased chance of survival?"

"The second one."

"Good. *Childish* Come on Barren hurry up! We're gonna miss some fun if we don't hurry! Hidden Jutsu: Feather Flight!"

Siren took off flapping his arms as he held two giant feathers, one in each hand and Barren had a hard time suppressing a chuckle.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

OCs listed so far: Tyrannis

Siren


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Same as the last chapter with I own nothing but OCs listed at the bottom of the page.

Barren belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Chapter 5

Siren and Barren walked through the forest in the rain before they found a Venus Flytrap blocking their path and it opened up to reveal the black 'n' white face of Zetsu.

"So Zetsu, what is the situation?" asked Siren, his voice normal.

"Tyrannis has gone cuckoo. **He plans to kill EVERY living being in THIS universe on this planet. **Not sure how he plans to do that. **He has recruited Apes to his cause, the idiots will do anything to have revenge against the dragon race." **said Zetsu.

"Okay, Apes we can deal with...Tyrannis though...not sure on that...anyway, let's head to WarFang." said Siren walking forward.

* * *

Gates of WarFang; 7 Hours Later

"Finally! Now we can-" began Siren before he was jumped by cheetah guards.

"There he is! Get him!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"EEEEP!"

*Sounds of fighting*

After a long fight and Siren saying random things like, "Siren's a good boy!" or some other weird junk, he was thrown to his knees, his arms tied behind his back and one of the cheetahs reached for his mask.

"No! Siren like mask! Don't remove Siren's mask!" pleaded Siren before they yanked the mask off only...to find a cloth mask underneath it covering the left side of his face. They removed that one, only to find another and this continued on for a good ten hours with a total of 125,000,000 masks removed.

"What is with you?!" yelled the cheetah doing the mask removal.

"Siren like pranking people." was Siren's reply as he gave an eye-smile with his visible right eye.

"Now then, can we talk to the Guardians or are you gonna waste more of our time by trying to see my face?" joked Siren with his voice sounding normal.

"Fine." grumbled the cheetah before he handed Siren his mask back who replaced it back onto his face.

"Thank you. Come on Barren, Zetsu, we're wasting time. Goodbye, it's been a pleasure humiliating you five." said Siren as he and the other two left.

"What?" said one of the five before blue paint bombs went off. Siren chuckled as the cheetahs complained about being covered in blue paint.

* * *

Guardians' Chambers; 45 Minutes Later

The three enter the chamber and Siren nearly stumbles back when he sees Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril but then remembers that he's in an alternate universe.

'Don't act surprised, every universe has billions of alternates.' thought Siren to himself before he cleared his throat.

"Greetings, Guardians. I hear that you are having some trouble with a man in a grey cloak with a grey and gold flame mask, correct?" said Siren.

"How do you know?" said Cyril in his British sounding voice and Siren had to mentally slap himself to stop himself from laughing.

"Let's just say I know the guy and possibly why he plans to destroy all life."

"How do you know him?" asked Terrador, dangerously calm as he narrowed his eyes.

" *Gulp*...Well, uh, let's just say I'm his alternate father from an alternate dimension and I had nothing to do with the way he is now. More like a very tragic event that seems to have...messed with his mind."

"So why are you here?"

"To help. If possible get him back to normal, but if that doesn't work...I'm willing...to take more drastic measures..." said Siren unsheathing the wrist-blades hidden in his metal left arm.

At this moment Cynder and a very tired looking Spyro enter.

"Sorry, we're late...*yawn*...I didn't sleep very well..." said Spyro his eyes drooping. Within a split second Siren is in front of Spyro and looks him in the eyes.

"Hmmm, sleep deprivation...bloodshot eyes, slight paranoia...I think I can help you." said Siren standing to his full height.

"Really?" asked Spyro, a bit too optimistic.

"Yes, but...*activates Shattered Eye*...sleeeeeep."

*THUD*

"What did you do?!" snapped Cynder.

"Nothing, just knocked him out. I can't help if he isn't asleep. Okay, somebody knock me out." said Siren.

*CLAAAAAAAANNNGGGG!*

The hammer used on Siren's head disintegrated as Siren's head vibrated before he clutched it in pain and Barren hid the hammer's handle behind his back but Siren saw it anyway.

"Barren, what have I told you about using anything metal on me?"

"They give ya headaches." replied Barren.

"Exactly! Now I have one!"

In a flash Barren put a needle into Siren's neck and then reappeared in his original spot.

"But ya fear needles, so ya have to have a distraction before ya can be given a shot."

"[Slurring] Ifff I waasssn't gonna be unconscious sooooon, yooou'd be sssssooooo-" said Siren before he fell face-first onto the ground.

* * *

Dream World

Spyro looked around in a panic as he found himself inside a boiler room when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and he jumped a good three feet.

"Calm down Spyro!" said Siren from the shadows.

"S-sorry. I...I've been having this nightmare for so long, its annoying!"

Siren stepped out of the shadows shocking Spyro with what he really looked like; a tall adult dragon with a liquid metal tail blade, blue-green scales with a white underbelly, black wing membranes, 6 horns that resemble Cynder's and blue eyes, with grey fur covering his scales in various places all over his body along with five scars on the left side of his face; one through the left eye and four along the left (facial) cheek.

"Stick close to me and I'll take care of who's been bothering you." said Siren smiling.

"Y-you know who's been doing this to me?"

"Yes, but I can't figure out why. Now, stay close."

The two walk through the boiler room, avoiding the hot pipes and steam and soon they exit the boiler room and come to an old rundown school.

**~One, Two, Freddy's coming for you**

**Three, Four Better lock your door**

**Five, Six Grab a Crucifix**

**Seven, Eight Gonna stay up late**

**Nine, Ten Never sleep again~**

"Ready or not, here I come." came a voice a fair distance away as claws scraped along a chalkboard and then a wall.

"I'll be nearby, don't panic." said Siren cloaking and seemingly disappearing.

"I'd start running, if I were you." came the voice, closer.

Spyro began backing away as the figure got closer and closer.

"Oh, wait. No running in the halls! HAHAHAHA!"

Spyro blinked and the man was right in front of him, claws reared back to decapitate him but he stopped when an invisible hand tapped on his shoulder and Siren decloaked behind the man.

"~Freddy~" said Siren and Freddy turned around hesitantly, eyes wide.

"S-Siren, h-how are you?" said Freddy backing away.

"What did I tell you about going after a universe's hero, no matter what?" said Siren, eyes going from blue to red.

"I-it's not what it l-looks like. I was just joking."

"Liar! I can tell you're lying not only from your voice, but your eyes. You've been caught red-handed, like a kid digging into the cookie jar without permission and now...time to face the punishment."

"No! Anything but that! Please!" said Freddy dropping to his knees and putting his hands together in pleading, no begging.

*LOUD CRACK!*

Siren's face seem to split in two without breaking the skin and Freddy's face turned white.

*LOUD RUMBLING*

Siren's chest exploded with red tentacles, his head split in two along with his tail, claws erupted from various places on his back and swung wildly at nothing, teeth formed around the exploded chest and the insides of the half-heads, and black fire covered Siren's back. His metal arm fell off and grew legs like a centipede and his left arm (which was the metal one) reformed into a serrated blade-arm and his right formed into a three fingered claw.

"Come to-"

"-Siren, Freddy." said the half-heads beckoning Freddy with the clawed hand.

"No! Please, no! Keep away! Keep away!" screamed Freddy backing away on his back, his face completely white.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

OCS listed so far: Tyrannis

Siren


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I own nothing, but OCs listed at the bottom of the page. This chapter is rated M due to the bloody fight scene.

Barren belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Chapter 6

Spyro wakes up slowly followed by a whooshing sound and Siren gets up and then Spyro notices the man from the dream curled into a ball and sucking his thumb.

"It's not fair. It's not fair." muttered Freddy his face still white.

"He'll snap out of that soon." said Siren smiling behind his mask, "Now then, allow us to deal with Tyrannis."

"Very well." said Terrador.

"Okay! Come along Barren, Zetsu, one of you bring Freddy along." said Siren turning around and exiting the room, followed by Zetsu, and finally Barren who threw the traumatized Freddy over his shoulder.

* * *

Plains; 50 Minutes Later

The group of four kept walking until Siren held up his hand in a fist and gave the signal to spread out and the others complied and waited. It suddenly started raining.

Tyrannis and a huge group of Apes walked onto the scene and stopped 20 feet from the four.

"What is this?" said Tyrannis.

"What's the matter Tyrannis? Can't recognize your own friends?" said Barren crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"No...it can't be..."

"Your mind is so messed up you apparently forgot that we went home after you and the others went into that cave." said Siren.

"You four won't stop me." said Tyrannis.

"I bet you we will." said Siren with a smirk behind his mask as he lowered the chains wrapped around his arms 'til they touched the ground, in a split second he charged Tyrannis and swung the bladed chains at Tyrannis who dodged the attack and the other three engaged the Apes.

An Ape had its eyes gouged out by Freddy before another was beheaded. Freddy disappeared in a puff of fire and reappeared behind an Ape, rammed his claws through the Ape's chest and dragged him underground into a small geyser-like crater before a blood geyser erupted from the spot and Freddy reappeared and fired his claws into an Ape's chest.

"Get your a$$ over here!" yelled Freddy pulling the Ape towards him where he bisected the Ape as the creature flew by him.

Barren turned any Apes that were caught in his Void Breath attack into mindless, zombified-looking slaves that turned on their former allies.

Siren launched one of his chain blades at Tyrannis who easily dodged the attack before he launched a black fireball at Siren. The two traded elemental attacks and melee blows with each other, neither gaining an advantage.

"Almighty Push!" yelled Tyrannis with an arm outstretched that sent Siren flying back.

"This fight is meaningless. Come back when you truly want to die." said Tyrannis before he disappeared in a vortex originating from his left eye.

"Slag! He got away!" cursed Siren getting up before he grabbed an Ape by the head and slammed it into the ground, pulverizing the Ape's skull.

"He's not the Tyrannis I knew." said Barren ripping an Ape in half.

"And he ain't the one I was planning on giving my title to." said Freddy slicing an Ape in four before he notices the confused stares, "What? I planned to retire."

"Whatever. Come on, let's get back." said Siren turning around before he stomped on an Ape's head, splattering brains all over the ground.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

OCs listed so far: Tyrannis

Siren


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I own nothing, except OCs listed at the bottom of the page.

Barren belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Chapter 7

Tyrannis awoke to find himself strapped into a chair, his arms and legs bound to the arm rests and legs (respectively) and a large helmet with a bear-trap like inside on his head. A TV suddenly turned on in front of him.

"Greetings Tyrannis, I'd like to play a game." said the Jigsaw Puppet, "The helmet strapped to your head is timed for 90 seconds, you have to find the key to get free. If you fail, you will be painfully beheaded. Let the games begin."

The TV went out and the straps on Tyrannis' arms and legs disappeared and he got up and noticed he was wearing torn blue jeans but no shirt due to his back spikes.

"Oh, and if you use one of your Shattered Eye abilities, you will be painfully beheaded." said Jigsaw again before the TV went out. Tyrannis just paced around the room looking bored and he leaned against the wall and began filing his claws.

"60 seconds."

He ignored the time limit and just leaned against the wall.

"30 seconds."

No response.

"15 seconds."

Tyrannis' eyes turn black.

"No, no, no, no! I need more time! No fair!"

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"EEP!"

"1..."

The trap activates and it beheads Tyrannis while crushing his head.

* * *

Tyrannis wakes up again to find himself in the same trap and in the same room with the same conditions for the "game"...with the same results.

And for the next 12-1/2 hours, it repeats.

* * *

Morning; Unknown Location

Tyrannis opens his eyes to see the ceiling of the temporary base camp he set up and sighs.

"I was hoping that dream was real." muttered Tyrannis before his eyes turn black.

"I wasn't!"

"*Gold* Quiet you!"

* * *

Dream World; Freddy's "Home"

Siren is leaning against a wall as Freddy storms in cursing up a storm.

*Lightning Strike*

Freddy stops cursing.

"I can't believe it! He wanted to die! Well, up until the 15 second mark, but the result was always the same!" said Freddy pulling at his burnt skull.

"Calm down Freddy. Just tell me what happened." said Siren.

"Okay, okay. *deep breath* I used Jigsaw like you told me to, gave him 90 seconds to free himself, but he does absolutely NOTHING! He just stands around, paces the room, or even just files his claws, until he gets to the fifteen second mark. Upon reaching the fifteen second mark, his eyes turn black and he tries to save himself but its too late. Each time it was the same result, no change."

"Hmmm, I bet we could use the time period when his eyes turn black to our advantage..." said Siren, "Keep an eye out for him and tell Barren and Zetsu."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gone." said Freddy disappearing in a puff of fire.

* * *

Real World; Volcanic Islands

Siren appeared from a vortex created by Kamui and looked around before he spun around and blocked a sword blade with his metal arm.

"You're giving me Deja Vu here Tyrannis." said Siren before he kicked Tyrannis in the stomach and jumped back.

"That's not important. What is important is your death." said Tyrannis, no emotion in his voice.

"Sorry, but I don't think you can kill your own father."

"You're not my father, you're the alternate version of him."

"Oh, but you...*voice gets darker*...could never be more wrong." said Klaxon removing his mask to reveal not only scars on the left side of his face but also on his right, a deep scar cutting through his right eye.

"But...how...?" said Tyrannis shocked.

"Siren used a Substitution Jutsu on me and replaced me with himself(1)."

"So...he died instead of you? But...how were you able to mimic him so well?"

"He gave me his memories before that day incase something happened, little did I know he would do that."

"So you've been lying to everybody?"

"Maybe, but like you said, it's not important, only my death is. But can you really kill your father now that you know he's been in front of you the whole time?"

Suddenly an organic mace came flying out of nowhere and smashed into Tyrannis' mask sending him flying back but the mask only got a little scratch.

A dragon that resembled Tyrannis in scales and stripes walked out of the shadows, but the difference was that he didn't have back spikes, or tail spikes, and his tail was more like an obsidian-like blade, and his eyes were Crimson and he had no metal limbs or a Shattered Eye. Klaxon recognized him instantly.

"You won't tell anybody the truth will you?" asked Klaxon and the dragon shook his head 'no' and Klaxon let out a sigh of relief.

Tyrannis climbed out of the debris and glared at the newcomer.

"You! This is all your fault, Zeph!" roared Tyrannis, his Susanoo coming to life but instead of gold, it was black-gold (right side black, left side gold).

* * *

END CHAPTER

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

OCs listed so far: Klaxon

Tyrannis

(1) This did NOT actually happen in the story where Klaxon dies and I just felt like messing with the readers' minds, meaning you.

Update: I'm not sure on how Zeph is listed considering he used to be Tyrannt, which was my OC but Dragon. Of. Chaos97 helped modify him a bit for later use in these stories, so I guess he would be under both(?). I'm not sure, anyway, consider Zeph in neutral territory until I can figure that out.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I own nothing but OCs listed at the bottom of the page.

Barren belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

Update: Zeph's original concept (Tyrannt) belongs to me, while the remake (Zeph) belongs to Dragon. Of. Chaos97.

* * *

Chapter 8

"How is it my fault? You're the one who prevented Rift from closing off the blasted cave!" snapped Zeph bring out a massive blade arm.

"You lead the other symbiotes to us!" roared the gold side of Tyrannis as the gold swung its two swords which Zeph easily dodged.

"I lead them to you?! You got a screw loose?! I may be Tyrannt reborn but I wanted a peaceful life!" said Zeph throwing a large boulder at Tyrannis.

"Like you ever could with your past!"

"What are you saying?"

Tyrannis is interrupted as Klaxon begins attacking with Plasma rounds from his cannon arm.

"Come on tough-guy! Hit me!" said Klaxon firing more rounds.

The black side then swung both its swords at him but he dodged them.

"I said the gold side, not you!"

"Sorry! He won't let me stop fighting!" said the black-eyed half of Tyrannis inside the Susanoo.

"Quiet you!" said the gold-eyed half hitting Black across the face with a backhand.

"You're so cruel!" said Black rubbing his cheek in pain.

'Was Tyrannt this bad?' thought Zeph to himself.

Klaxon stands around filing his claws as Black's swords phase through him while Zeph dodges the swings.

"Hey Klaxon, how long does that ability last?" said Zeph ducking behind cover as a giant gold shuriken flies by him.

"Five minutes. Why?" said Klaxon calmly.

"It's been five minutes AND one second!"

"Oh crap!"

Klaxon is hit with a backhand from Black and sent flying into a wall.

"Sorry!" said Black from inside the Susanoo before he got his eye poked by Gold, "Ow!"

"I said shut up!" growled Gold.

"No, you said, 'Quiet you!'. OW!" said Black before his dreadlocks were yanked. Zeph had a blank stare as he watched the two argue and a small memory came to his mind and he sighed in relief at the memory.

'At least I didn't fight with myself...much...' thought Zeph before he launched his mace arm at the Susanoo only to have it bounce harmlessly off.

"Slag!" cursed Zeph before he covered his mouth in shock then shook his head as he regained his fighting stance. Klaxon climbed out of the wall and dusted himself off before the left side of his face became metal.

'Negative, any ideas?' asked Klaxon to the Navigation Computer implanted into his brain.

**'Only one...but you won't like it...' **was the smart-mouth of a Nav. Computer's reply.

'What is it?'

**'Remember that chip that Taze implanted in you a few years ago?'**

'Yeah. Why?'

**'You...need...to...remove it...'**

'I thought Computers weren't supposed to hesitate...'

**'Hardy har har. I was hesitant because of what removal of that chip means.'**

'What does it mean?'

**'Scans show that an energy identified as "Battle Rage" has been contained within the chip for the past...ten to...twenty years I believe...I've lost track of your age...'**

'Yeah, even I don't know my own age anymore...that's embarrassing.'

**'No kidding.'**

'How come you're not as sarcastic as you were before? What have you done with the real Negative?!'

**'Times change fuzzball.'**

'I am not a fuzzball!'

**'Tell that to somebody when they learn your one weakness. :)'**

'Very funny with the emo-con Negative. Want me to wipe your hard-drive and reprogram you?'

**'I have forty-five backup memory drives. :)'**

'Don't make me give you the "blue screen of death"!'

**':('**

'That's what I thought. Can you help with the chip's removal?'

**'Yeah, yeah. Just give me control of your tail.'**

'Fine. Just don't be a smart-a$$! By the way, SYSTEM JOLT!'

Negative feels a small amount of electricity course through his circuits causing him to nearly short out.

**' ):( '**

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Klaxon was chuckling to himself when his tail smacks him upside the head before the liquid metal part forms into a 4-claw fingered hand and rams itself into his back before pulling out a chip and throwing it to the side and the wound healed up as Klaxon's left eye returned to normal but both eyes became blue slits.

"Ngh! Okay, Tyrannis...you want to fight...you'll get one." said Klaxon stumbling forward before he fell to his knees and hands.

"This is the fight? Pathetic." said the gold-eyed half.

"Uh...uh...boss?" said the black-eyed half pointing towards the bloodied chip and Gold's eyes widened.

"Oh, crap." said Gold before he turned his gaze towards Klaxon, slowly.

Black mist then engulfed Klaxon and a storm seemed to appear out of nowhere and when the mist cleared, Klaxon looked like a war machine, an organic one. His height was 13 feet, his muscles were double their usual size, his claws were very, very serrated, he had three tails, and his eyes were red-blue slits as green smoke rose from his mouth, his horns were serrated and his teeth seemed sharper than usual.

"Zeph, when I beat the tar out of my no-good ungrateful son, I want you to open a portal to Siren's world and get Taze..." growled Klaxon, his claws seeming to be impatient for a fight and his voice more feral sounding. Zeph nodded before he ducked behind cover and formed both his arms into organic shields and had them come together to form a shell-like armor around him.

*Monstrous Roar*

Klaxon charged and slammed his fist into the Susanoo and the region in front of Tyrannis was blown open around the fist and it was only an inch away from Tyrannis' throat.

"Sheesh, get a grip!" said Black before Klaxon's fist grabbed Tyrannis' throat, "Gaaaaaak!...Good grip..."

Klaxon then ripped Tyrannis out of the Susanoo and the manifestation died in a scream of agony as Tyrannis was thrown into a wall. Tyrannis was soon thrown around like a ragdoll for twenty minutes before he was slammed into a wall and hung there for a few seconds.

'Now I know why I hated it when he went berserk...' thought Tyrannis before he collapsed to the ground and spit out a wad of blood and a tooth. Klaxon then walked off clutching his head and a purple-black vortex appeared in front of Tyrannis and he was grabbed by the throat by a black mist covered arm.

"Don't kill me!" said Black.

"Shut up!" said Gold.

"I don't plan to." said Barren pulling his free arm back as it glowed a purple-black color and the fist collided with Tyrannis and it resulted in a bright purple light.

Two figures then flew out of the light, one going right, the other going left and both crashed into the ground and Barren looked at the two.

"Get this cursed mask off me!" said the one on the right as he ripped the mask off his face and threw it to the ground and he regained his dragon appearance and looked at his reflection on his metal arm to see black eyes.

"Yes! Free! Now I can stop you from killing everyone!" said Tyran (black eyed) charging Tyrannis (gold-eyed).

"Almighty Push!" said Tyrannis and an invisible force sent Tyran flying back where he collapsed. Tyrannis then disappeared in a vortex and Zeph opened a portal and three figures stepped out; Simon, Taze, and Nox.

Tyran got up clutching his head before he collapsed, face-first into the ground.

The three look around and then notice a coppery smell to the air along with a rise in temperature and Nox recognizes it instantly.

"Copper Fire Fury! Get down!" yells Nox as Barren jumps in front of the three and creates a Void Dome around them and Zeph creates the full armor shell with his arms, encasing him.

*Massive Explosion*

* * *

END CHAPTER


End file.
